Unexplained
by Oathkeeper's Oblivion
Summary: "So, I have to go to a high esteemed school where there are suspicious teachers, insane students, and a creepy stalker guy I think just wants to get into my pants? All while I'm dressed in a short skirt?" Akurou, Zemyx, Soriku. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Roxas sighed, looking over his acceptance letter for the Trillionth Time. _Roxas Strife, we congratulate you on being accepted to out high esteemed academy Hollow Bastion…_

How did this happen again? Oh, yeah. He was "Talented", and they wanted him. Hell, they even gave him a full scholarship!

Hollow Bastion Academy was a school most kids dreamed of going to. It was where some really famous people came from and apparently the education, you could get practically any job. It ranged from the beginning of high school to the end of college, and those kids were geniuses by the time they got out.

Roxas loved that he was going to this school. That he'd be getting a better education so he and his brother could have a better future. There was only one thing bothering him…

Why would they choose him? He didn't think he was good at anything. He read the letter one more time, and finally saw (one of) the detail(s) he had been overlooking. Art. They had accepted him for his art skills.

Everyone he knew said he was a good artist, but he didn't believe it. He just painted. It was no big deal.

But, I'd help his family so he couldn't overthink it.

Roxas' family had been pretty normal. He had two loving parents, an older brother (By one minute), a house, and food to eat. He had no reason to complain until… that happened.

When his mom died, his dad went totally and utterly mad. He quit his job, broke down, and started doing drugs and getting drunk all the time. Suddenly, their perfect life was gone. Roxas felt a deep grudge towards his father. How could he just sit there and wallow in depression while Roxas and Sora had to face the music and try to keep their life stable! Where he once felt love and respect, he now held loathing and hatred. In the end, Roxas and Sora left their father, moved in with their aunt in Hollow Bastion, and started to have a new life.

Then his aunt got sick, and he and Sora started to work even harder to get enough money so they could move out and their aunt could use her money on medicine, not them. Soon, their aunt passed, but left the money she had left, her apartment, and practically everything she owned with them. She had treated them like her own sons, and it left a deep void in their hearts that would take quite some time to fill.

Now, he and his brother both worked, and went to school (most of the time). They spit the rent, but were struggling to get it paid on time. Roxas was scared that one day they wouldn't be able to keep living, so that's why he wanted a better education.

True, it would be hard, but Roxas was determined to do what he had to do so he and his brother could finally have the good life again.

He finally got out of bed and into the bathroom. He took a quick shower, put on a blue t-shirt and jeans, and looked at himself in the mirror.

He had sea blue eyes, and golden blond hair that defied gravity even when wet, yet always looking windblown to the left. His skin was very pale, and he didn't have much in the abs department, even if he did work out a lot. He had on his checkered wristband, a gift from his mother that he always wore.

He walked into the living room of their apartment, only to see Sora sitting on the couch, watching cartoons and munching on a bowl of Captain Crunch. Sora had the same eyes as him, but his hair was a light brown color that stuck up in big spikes. His skin was tan, but not that tan. And he didn't have abs either. Must've been genetics.

He hadn't told Sora about his acceptance yet, and he was planning to do it today.

"Sora?" He asked casually. Sora looked up from his cartoons, surprised to see the blond behind him. "Roxy! Your awake!" Sora said, tackling an uncomfortable Roxas. The blond was silent, thinking of what to say.

"Roxy, what's wrong? You're usually not so quiet. Is it- OOH A LETTER! Is it for me?" Sora screeched, seeing the acceptance letter in Roxas' hands. He snatched it up, and started reading it.

Then there was silence.

Roxas figited. What should he say? Would Sora be sad? We he hate Roxas? What if he kicked him out? Then what would he do? He didn't want to have to start over again. Eventually he decided on "… I got in."

Sora turned around tears in his eyes. Oh, God. What did he do? Maybe Sora hated him? His thoughts were interrupted when Sora tackled him.

"Roxas! This is amazing! Do you know what this means? This could be the start of a new life for us!" Roxas was shocked. Sora was so supportive! He was defiantly going to study twice as hard with his brother cheering him on like that.

Sora went back to reading the letter again, shaking from excitement. He froze. "Uh, Roxas?"

"Yeah?" Came the reply.

"Read this right here." Sora pointed to a part of the personal information section. _Roxas Strife, Age 16, Sex…_

Female?


	2. Of First Days and New Colleagues

**Heyo Peoples! Thanks So much for reading my story! Sorry I haven't posted for a while, But today I'm posting on my B-Day! Not so lazy anymore, am I? Anyway thanks so much, R&R, Enjoy My Second Update!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, it would be so much worse then it is now.**

* * *

**Roxas POV**

All I could think of to describe Hollow Bastion Academy was… wow.

The place looked like a castle, large and majestic with beautiful architecture. The two archways in front of the MASSIVE door had vines carved throughout the rim, and at the top two angels reached out towards each other, longing looks on their faces. The door looked like it was made from fine wood from oak trees and was embroidered with beautiful patterns.

And that was just the front of it. The thing looked like it stretched on for miles, up and away. The students walking in to the academy looked like it was completely normal, but to me it looked like an alien palace from a different galaxy.

"Roxy~! You left me to carry all your bags!" Sora complained right behind me. Before the hour drive here (Weird, even in the same city the Academy is far away), Sora had been fusing over what I should do with my hair and makeup.

Which reminded me… I was wearing a skirt. A short skirt. I felt so… naked.

"Sorry Sora," I said in the best girly voice I could make, "I got caught up in it all."

"First of all, you should have helped," He started, finally next to me while he placed down my bags. "And second, don't do that voice around me. It creeps me out that you can sound so… feminine."

"Oh, sorry" I apologized in the same voice and smirked. He grinned and playfully pushed me. "I'm serious, don't use it around me!"

"Which voice? This voice? What voice do you mean?" I teased, still in character. He grinned even wider and we both started to laugh. And that's how we stayed for a few minutes. In front of a castle, laughing and enjoying each other's company.

Then his face went serious and he hugged me. "I'm gonna miss you." I returned the hug, petting his hair because he was shorter then me.

"I'm gonna miss you too. But don't worry, I'll visit you on the weekends and I'll e-mail you every day!" I said, emotion written all over my voice. And then he started to cry.

"Hey, why don't we get my things to my dorm?" I said in a comforting way. Sora reluctantly shook his head yes, fighting against the sobs.

I took his hand and lead him to a big side building that was labeled 'Girls Dormitory'. The insides were a little too pink for my taste, but I was a guy. We walked towards the room I'd be staying in, Room 103. We all got roommates, so I hope I didn't get a crazy girl who'd freak out if my secret was revealed.

We finally found my room and opened the door using the key I'd gotten earlier. The room was perfect for what I'd wanted. No pink, no frills, and no… Girliness. It was plain white and a bit of blue.

We walked in and Sora sat on the white sofa. "So this is where you're staying? Not too bad… Ooh! A flat screen TV with a game console! Can I stay here?" He asked innocently. God, he was so cute when he did that.

Then I noticed the paintings on the walls. What beauty. I don't think I could ever paint that. Plus, some professional artist probably made them.

I stood there, observing the paintings, when Sora screeched, "Lookie Roxy! It's a seashell collection!" And surely enough on the wall, it was. The seashells were all placed on the board in a neatly fashion. They looked to be glued up there.

We decided to bring my bags to my room. Mine was the room that had no personal stuff in it. The walls were plain white, which was okay with me, and the floor was made of... was that oak? I couldn't tell. There was one black (Yay! My favorite color!) bed at the far side of the room. There was also a dresser on the side and a closet for me.

Sora and I unpacked while my roommate was at her first class. I didn't know who she was yet, so I guessed it wouldn't matter. I was going in second period, because I needed to get unpacked and spend a few minutes with Sora.

When we finished unpacking, we went out to the living room (This place had 3 rooms, a bathroom, a small kitchen, and a living room) and watched some television. I still had 20 minutes until I'd have to leave to my class.

We were in the middle of laughing at stupid people on failed game shows when Sora got up. "Roxas?" he asked, "I have to go. I'll miss you. Call me tonight?" I got up and hugged him. I couldn't believe that I was moving away from my brother. What would he do without me? "Defiantly" I responded as he got up and left.

**Normal POV**

Sora was walking away from the girl's dorm, struggling to fight back his tears. What would he do without Roxy? What would he do without Sora? They had relied on each other their whole lives. Like it or not, they were linked together now. One couldn't go without the other.

But, Roxas was doing this for their future and Sora trusted him to keep in touch with me.

While he was pondering, he accidently ran into someone, knocking them both down. Sora rubbed his head, and looked up at the person, getting ready to apologize.

He gasped. The guy was… gorgeous! He only looked a few years older then me, with tan skin and a perfect complexion. His silver hair cascaded* down his face, and his aqua eyes made Sora want to melt.

"I'm SO sorry! I didn't mean to knock you down and I wasn't looking where I was going-" He started, only to be interrupted by the silverette.

"You should be. Jeez, you just don't go run into people!" he said in a that would put Satan to shame. Now Sora, being the innocent guy he was, didn't realize that he wanted him to go away.

He looked down. "I'm sorry." He uttered, hoping maybe he was just a little angry and not really such a jerk. That was probably what's to be expected.

"Cut the act kid, I don't fall for charity cases like you." This time Sora was insulted. He didn't need the rich jackass telling him that crap. He didn't know half of the things he had been through.

"Hey dude? I was just apologizing. I didn't mean to run into you. Why don't you just give it a rest and go away. Oh and if you stay, I hope you have extra panties because where this conversation is going, yours are going to get wet. Very wet." The silverette gasped. It sounded musical, but Sora didn't give a damn right now. That guy needed to be put in his place.

"How dare you! I could have thrown off the campus just for saying that to me, shorty." Shorty? Sora knew he was a bit smaller then everyone else but that kinda hurt.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Make your choice. Are you gonna leave or be open to a new world of pain?" With that the guy got up and rolled up his sleeves. "Fine. Let's fight." He snarled.

He charged at Sora, making him jump up and the boy run into a tree. Then, the guy got up, rubbed his head, and charged again. This time Sora did a flip, soaring over the guy, and punched him in the cheek. The guy punched Sora in the stomach, punching the face repetativly until Sora tripped the guy and kicked him in the… sensitive place.

The guy screamed, and then grabbed a random stick, whacking Sora in the head.

"Are you whacking me in the head with a stick?" Screamed Sora.

"Jealous?" Responded they guy between whacks.

Sora Grabbed the stick, hit him in the face with it, the pushed him over.

Lucky enough, a poor brunette girl with weird hair and green eyes ran by, holding a cup of coffee. "Sorry girl!" Said Sora as he grabbed her coffee and poured it over the Silverette's not-so-silver anymore head.

The guy screamed in frustration while Sora walked away.

Before he got out of hearing range, Sora looked over his shoulder and yelled, "See ya, Jackass!"

**Roxas POV **

After Sora left, I got changed into the uniform I would be wearing. It was a white short sleeve button up shirt, with a light blue plaid skirt, a light blue plaid tie, black mary-janes, and dark blue stockings.

My blond spikes still defied gravity, but since it grew so fast, it also reached down to my shoulders now. I tried putting in a white headband, but after fighting with my incorporative hair, I gave up.

I looked out the window at the large majestic castle. The kids who studied here must be rich! I got in because of a scholarship. No doubt that's gonna get around.

"Umm… Hi?" I literally jumped when I heard the voice behind me. It turned out to be a girl. She was my age, with short black hair and sea blue eyes like mine. She wore the school uniform, and her expression showed she was really confused.

Silence…

"Are you my roommate?" I asked the ebony haired girl. She looked surprised at my question.

"Before I answer that question… why are you a guy wearing the girl's uniform?" I facepalmed. How did I not think of this sooner! I must look like a guy to everyone.

"I assume you want the full explanation?" She nodded her head 'yes'. "Okay. My name is Roxas Strife. I lived in an apartment with my brother Sora. I just got accepted into this school but they accidentally marked me as a female. I check out the website, only to find that they were out of male positions and I really need to stay at this school so I have to pretend to be a female. Please don't tell anyone!"

Silence again…

"I'm Xion. I believe you, but only because they told us that there was a Roxanne Strife coming in. I won't tell anyone. Oh, and by the way, you have another roommate. I would tell you her name, but I suspect you'll meet her later."

I let out a breath of relief. "Thank god! I thought I was gonna have to leave!" She smirked. "But, If you're gonna look like a girl… I'm gonna have to give you a makeover!" I was dragged into the bathroom by my female counterpart.

I only remembered flashes of what came next. Makeup, mascara, hairbrush, screaming, hairspray, and finally Xion smiling at me and telling me it was over.

"Here!" Xion held out two circular objects at me. "…What are these?" I asked. "Fake boobs!" She exclaimed. I facepalmed again. "…Why do you have these?"

She shrugged. "I never used them, but I thought that maybe a time would come when I needed them."

"You know, I would make a comment, but I really don't know what to say." I took the fake boobs and… yeah you get the picture.

"There!" She exclaimed, shoving a mirror in my face.

Wow. I looked really girly! Xion had gotten my spiked up hair to still be spikey, but now flowing down to my shoulders. My eyes looked bigger and bluer than ever, and my skin was free of any acne. Apparently she had shaved my legs, something I'd never get used to doing, and my fake breasts looked… real.

"My work is done!" Xion exclaimed. "Oh… and we don't have to tell our other roommate you're a guy just yet or she'll freak out."

"Thank you." I said shyly.

"No, no, no! Try raising your voice a tiny bit, and then adding a bit of innocence to it!" She was acting like my 'being a girl' trainer.

"Thank you." I said again, trying out the voice Xion told me to do. "Wow," she said, "Sometimes I'm so good I'm scary!" I smiled sheepishly.

"Xion?"

"Yeah?"

"When we're in public, do you mind calling me…" I gritted his teeth, since I hated the name coming out of my mouth. "_Roxy_, so people think I'm a girl?"

"Oh, of course!" she said, "By the way, you should act polite and really kind in public, I supports the image I put on you."

I said a quick okay and we sat on the couch, me trying out the girl voice, and her probably thinking of what a good job she did.

"Hey," I started, "Do you have any classes of mine?" I handed her my schedule. "Wow! We have all our classes together!" She said.

"Speaking of classes…" I said. We looked up to the clock on the wall.

"WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" We screamed in unison.

Xion dragged me out the dorm and to the main building. The inside was amazing, but I didn't time to appreciate it as she dragged me onward. We finally stopped at room 103. History.

"WE'RE SO SORRY WE'RE LATE!" Xion screamed as she ran into the class, dragging me like a rag doll.

The teacher started to stare at us, when really the only one who should've been staring was me. He had Black hair with gray sections pulled back into a ponytail, and had a scar on his left cheek. His eye was a yellow color, and he wore and eye patch.

So… he looked like some messed up pirate wearing modern day clothes.

"Well, well," he started, his english sounding a bit surfer-dude like. "What do we have here? Xion, _dear_" he gritted his teeth. "Late _again_? Naughty girl, you know one more late and you'll have _detention_!" He said detention like it was paradise.

Xion rolled her eyes. I couldn't imagine what was going on in her head right now, but I knew that she hated the teacher in front of us.

"And who do we have here?" He said a bit too joyfully. I would've said something, but Xion answered for me. "She's a new student here. She just got here today and she's my new roommate." By the way the class oohed and ahhed, I guessed they didn't get many new students.

"Well then," the teacher said, "I'm Mr. Xigbar, and I expect you to be on your best behavior in my class. I don't want any _Xion._" He said Xion with disgust, "rubbing off on you. Now, introduce yourself to the class." I looked over to Xion and she gave me a reassuring smile.

When I stepped to the front of the class, I was trembling. "M-my name is Roxanne," I said meekly in my girl voice, "And I'm really happy to be here. I can't wait to be friends with all of you!" My speech earned a clapping from the class, and a few guys to woot.

One guy suddenly said, "Whoo! Your hot!" I blushed and Xion took me to a pair of desks right next to each other. Mr. Xigbar started a lesson on the Great Keyblade War, and I took notes.

Suddenly, a girl in front of me passed me back a note. I unfolded it and read, _Hiya Roxanne! My name's Kairi. We should defiantly hang out some time!_ I smiled. Maybe making more girl friends would make me less suspectable.

I wrote down, _I would love that! And you can call me Roxy!_ Before I sent the note back to her.

She wrote back. _Tonight Nami's throwing a spa night at her place. Hope you can make it! Oh, and wear your pajamas!_

A spa night? I didn't know what to write back, so I just wrote _I think about it._ And went back to taking notes.

After class was over, we went to third period, double period Geology. The teacher introduced himself as Mr. Lexaeus, and we got right down to business. He taught, I studied, and class happened.

**Lunch Time~ **

"Roxanne! Xion!" The girl I recognized as Kairi called us over. She had red hair that went passed her shoulders a bit in a natural yet choppy way, and her skin was tan. Her eyes were a purple-tinted saffire, and she was skinny. She wore a moonstone necklace accompanying her uniform

We walked over to the table where they were sitting and Xion greeted them with a "Hi guys!" I noticed other girls there, and I didn't recognize anyone there.

We sat down. "Roxanne, this is Nami or Naminé, Larxene, and Aqua. You've met Xion, and you know me, Kairi. We have one more person in our group, but she'll be here in a minute."

Naminé was a small pale girl. She had skin like a ghost, and her eyes were a pale blue color. Her light blonde hair was pushed to one shoulder, some stray hairs in her eyes. She looked like a doll.

Larxene was tall, and looked kind of hot headed. She had short yellow-blond hair that went down to the middle of her neck, and two pieces of her hair defied gravity, looking like antennas. Here eyes were blue-ish green.

Aqua was also tall, but not as tall as Larxene. Her short hair was blue, and was in spikes. Her skin was light but tan, and she was skinny. Her eyes were the same shade of blue as her hair, except there was some purity in them that made them way more beautiful.

All the girls that were at the table were beautiful in their own way, but I didn't feel attracted to them on that way. They seemed like good friends though.

"Hello Roxanne!" Naminé said from the end of the table.

"Yo!" Larxene snickered.

"Nice to meet you Roxanne, I'm Aqua."

I smiled a meek smile. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Xion laughed and said, "Roxy, you don't need to be so polite, these are your friends!" I relaxed and sighed. "I don't?"

"Anyway, about tonight's Spa Night, Nami, what are we doing and who's invited?" Kairi asked.

"Oh!" Naminé said, "We'll be doing the usual makeovers, face masks, baking cookies, massages, bubble baths, pillow fights, and to top it off we'll be sleeping over!" Most of the girls oohed and ahhed.

"Roxanne, It's really weird you came on a Friday! Why didn't you wait?" Aqua asked.

"Oh, I just really wanted to make friends and learn sooner!" I said. I gave Xion and questioning look, and she nodded as if saying, _good answer_.

"Sorry to change the subject, but who's invited anyway?" Uttered Larxene.

"That's simple!" said Naminé. "The guests are Me, Xion, Kairi, Aqua Larxene, Roxanne you too, and O-"

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!" Exclaimed the Brunette running towards us. Her hair was over her shoulders, with strange spikes on the sides of her head. The girl's eyes were a brilliant green, and her skin was in between pale and tan, and she was wearing a blue bracelet, alone with a blue necklace with her uniform.

I felt like I knew her… but how?

"Ollete! We were just talking about you!" screeched Kairi before she jumped on the girl and gave her a hug.

"Sorry! I was just hanging with Hayner and Pence! Apparently Seifer had gotten the job as 'School Disciplinarian' or something because he just wouldn't stop ranting!" explained the brunet known as Colette.

Olette... I rubbed my chin as I wondered. She was… who was she?

"Roxanne, this is Olette. Olette, this is Roxanne Strife." Explained Xion.

"Roxanne… Strife?" Olette asked, "Where did you say you were from again?" She looked down, her brows knitted in frustration.

"Oh, I live in an apartment here in Hollow Bastion, with my brother." I responded uneasily.

"Oh," She said, relieved.

Suddenly the bell ringed.

"Time for class!" Said Kairi in her ever-cheery tone.

"C'mon" Said Xion. With that we were on our way to class.

**NORMAL POV**

After they had Science with Vexen, Roxas and Xion had Gym with Mr. Sheng. Roxas changed into his gym uniform in the bathroom so he didn't have to change in front of girls and reveal his secret. During gym they played Blitzball, and Roxas was pro, along with Xion.

After the day of school, Roxas tiredly walked back to his room, hoping for a nice quiet evening of relaxment...

Or not.

* * *

**Hey-ey! Did you like it! I'll update soon, I promise. And Sorry I didn't add Axel or Demyx or Zexy yet, thet come reeeeeeal soon! Anyway...**

**Birthday Cake for: memwwms, and bladeweilder05. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Review and Get Chocolate!**


End file.
